closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Trans World Entertainment
Background: Trans World Entertainment was started up and ran by Moshe Diamant and Eduard Sarlui. Not to be confused with another company of the same name who operates stores such as f.y.e. 1st Logo (December? 1984-December 27, 1989, December 27, 1997-April 28, 2017) Nicknames: "TWE Ribbon", "A Logo That Could Be On An Airline Brand", "Airline Logo", "Trans World Airlines" Logo: On a space background (look closely and you can see stars when the logo forms), we see a Tron-like grid with a fuchsia glow above it. As we go above the grid, a red and blue ribbon appears and makes a stylized "W". Smaller ribbons extend out of the main ribbon to form a "T" and an "E". "TRANS WORLD ENTERTAINMENT" appears below the "TWE". The logo then "sparkles". FX/SFX: The grid, the ribbon moving, and the sparkling. Music/Sounds: A six-note synthesized jingle that contains a section that sounds a lot like Viacom's "V of Doom" jingle (only it ends on a different note). Another variant that was seen on Impact HD's print of Ator 3: Iron Warrior had the MGM lion roar playing instead due to sloppy plastering. Availability: Appeared on B-movies on VHS in the '80s, most notably The Tomb, Soldier's Revenge, Outlaw Force, Nightmare Sisters, Defense Play, Monster Dog, Alien Predators, Jailbird Rock, Deadly Weapon, The Caller, Maniac Cop, Hobgoblins, and also on older VHS tapes of some DFE cartoons, such as The Barkleys and The Houndcats, among others. Also appears on Catch the Heat and a low pitched version could be found on the Hulu print of Creature (1985) when it was still up there and was used on some of this company's theatrical releases, including Pray for Death (1985). This was also seen on the original RCA/Columbia VHS of Arena and the original HBO Video VHS of Riding the Edge. Also recently spotted on local station airings of Killer Klowns from Outer Space (1988). Can be seen on Anchor Bay Entertainment releases such as Tamagotchi Video Adventures: Now Museum, Now You Don't!, Tamagotchi: The Movie, Tamagotchi: Happiest Story in the Universe!, Let's Go Tamagotchi!, Tamagotchi! (anime), Tamagotchi! Yume Kira Dream, Tamagotchi! Miracle Friends, Tamagotchi Friends, GO-GO Tamagotchi!, Tamagotchi! Tamatomo Daishuu GO and Eiga Tamagotchi: Himitsu no Otodake Daisakusen! on Compact Disc Digital Video. Can be seen on TWE Family Pictures Film Called Wizards of the Lost Kingdom II. Can be seen on the Feature Films for Families Releases of Wizards of the Lost Kingdom II, Tamagotchi Video Adventures and Tamagotchi: The Movie. Availability Variant: in December 27, 1997, Trans World Entertainment sold its name to Anchor Bay Entertainment. then in December 28, 2009, Anchor Bay Entertainment Sold off Trans World Entertainment to 20th Century Fox. Scare Factor: Low. 2nd Logo (October 1987-September 25, 1991) Nicknames: "TWE Ribbon II", "Enhanced TWE Ribbon" Logo: Against a black background, a blue ribbon with a white outline zooms out, quickly forming a W similar to the previous logo, colored blue and red (from left to right). The "T" and "E" also take form similarly to the previous logo. The words "TRANS WORLD ENTERTAINMENT", written in a Microgramma font, fade in below when the logo forms. FX/SFX: The ribbon forming, which is only a small improvement from the previous logo. Music/Sounds: A Chariots of Fire-like theme. On some movies like Teen Witch the opening theme plays over it. Music/Sounds Variant: There is a variant with the first logo's music playing over it. Availability: Mainly used on theatrical releases such as Teen Witch, The Wild Pair, and Seven Hours to Judgment. On the Media VHS and the now-defunct FEARnet's print of Killer Klowns from Outer Space, and on Encore Action airings of Arena, this plasters the 1st logo. Was also surprisingly spotted on a screener VHS of Red Nights, released on video by Trans World themselves. Can be seen on Wizards of the Lost Kingdom II. Availability Variant: A second logo has been replaced with the first logo in December 27, 1997 to redraw Tamagotchi Video Adventures. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:New Logos Category:Fake Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Defunct Category:1984 Category:1991 Category:Defunct in 1991 Category:Returning in 1997 Category:1997 Category:2007 Category:2017 Category:Defunct in 2017 Category:20th Century Fox Category:21st Century Fox Category:Fox Entertainment Group